Mōichido (Sekali lagi)
by Viechi
Summary: "Baka! kau tidak perlu memberiku apa-apa. jika kau cepat sembuh itu sudah cukup bagiku"/"Ore.. Akane no koto ga sukida"/jadi kau tidak main-main dengan ucapanmu.hah! / dengan sekuat tenaga aku dan tim Seirin pasti menang. Chapter 7 sudah update. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic, maaf kalo jelek yaa... ^_^

Genre : Romance/Hurt comfort

Rated : T

Pair : Akashi.S &amp; OC

Desclaimer :

Kuroko no basket©Fujimaki tadatoshi

.

.

.

.

Mōichido (Sekali lagi)©CleonAkaCloti

Warning : banyak TYPO bertebaran(?), gaje, abal, lebay dsm(dan semacamnya)

Untuk penggambaran character OC sesuai imajinasi Reader

" ..." dialog

'...' bicara dalam hati

RnR please

.

.

.

.

Wuusshh... tiupan angin memasuki kamar lewat jendela yang sedikit terbuka, membuatku sedikit terganggu dengan ulah sang angin tanganku berusaha mencari kain untuk melindungu tubuhku yang kedinginan. "haaahh... kau memang bisa diandalkan selimbut kesayanganku"

30 menit berlalu, "ugh..." kali ini sinar matahari yang menyorot langsung ke wajah membuat mataku silau karnaya 'lagipula siapa yang membuka gorden kamarku? Bukankah ayah dan ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah? Eh tunggu aku lupa kalau semalam aku lupa menutup gorden karna terlalu lelah dan langsung tidur, dan-' "ughh kenapa jendela kamarku dibangun menghadap langsung terbitnya matahari" aku pun membalikan badanku dan kembali tidur.

1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik... 4 detik... 5 detik...

'tunggu, hari apa sekarang?... Senin.' Aku langsung mengambil jam di meja dekat tempat tidurku "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! GAWAT GAWAT GAWAAAAT AKU TELAAAAAT" aku langsung melompat dari ranjangku "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bertanya pada diriku sendiri seperti orang bodoh

Aku berusaha mempercepat langkahku sambil melihat jam tangan masih ada 10 menit lagi sebelum gerbang ditutup "aarrgh kenapa aku bisa lupa memasang alarm di hari yang penting ini" aku merutuk diriku sendiri sampai- "Siap" anak laki-laki siap menendang bola "DUAKK!" –sebuah bola mengenai wajahku dan parahnya "ah Onee Chan, bisa tolong lemparkan bolanya dong!" 'APA, Mereka malah memikirkan bolanya dari pada wajahku yang kesakitan' "Oi, harusnya kalian bermain hati – hati bagaiman kalau wajahku jadi jelek karna bola kalian" aku sedikit berteriak membentak mereka "Seram!" ucap mereka kompak mereka langsung meminta maaf karna takut melihat wajahku yang menurut mereka seram.

"Kurasa mereka tidak sengaja menendangnya"

"eh" Suara ini,

"dan, heh... wajahmu tidak akan jelek hanya karna terkena lemparan bola" ucapnya sedikit tertawa

"Akashi san" sedikit lama aku melihatnya dan jantungku kembali berdebar lebih kencang seperti biasanya setiap kali bertemu denganya, mungkin wajahku lebih merah dari yang sebelumnya.

"Hidungmu berdarah"

"Akh" aku memegang hidungku dan benar saja berdarah aku langsung mencari tisu di dalam tas namun tidak ada, tak lama Akashi menyodorkan sapu tangan dan helm miliknya

"Naiklah kita akan terlambat" perintahnya datar.

"A-arigatou" kataku gugup serta mengambil helm dan saputangan dengan cepat aku menaiki sepeda motornya dan langsung tancap gas membuat tubuh depanku mengenai punggungnya dan tanganku secara refleks memeluk pinggangnya 'ah kami-sama apa ini balasan atas kesialanku tadi? Terima kasih kami-sama' tapi aku segera membuyarkan pikiranku dan menjauhkan posisiku agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, karna aku takut membuatnya tidak nyaman.

'Kebetulan sekali Akashi menggunakan motor sportnya biasanya dia selalu antar jemput menggunakan mobil mewah. Dan yang apling penting dari itu semua, Untuk pertamakalinya aku berboncengan dengan Akashi' wajahku semakin memerah dan darah dihidungku mungkin sudah berhenti bahkan rasa sakit di hidungku tidak aku perdulikan saking senangnya 'arigato kami-sama rasa rinduku telah terobati'

Yah selama liburan musim panas aku tidak pernah melihatnya dan karna itulah aku benci musim panas karna aku tidak bisa melihatnya, setiap hari selalu ku hitung berapa hari lagi sampai masuk sekolah setiap waktu Akashi selalu memenuhi pikiranku dan perasaanku terhadapnya semakin bertambah.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_2 tahun yang lalu_

_Aku, kise, dan takao kami bertiga sedang membersihkan lantai lapangan basket. "AkaneCchi kau harus melakukanya dengan benar, kalau kau melakukanya seperti itu lantainya tidak akan bersih" _

"_hai hai... lagipula kenapa kise kun memilih aku yang membersihkan lantai bersamamu, kan masih banyak murid lain" _

"_Entahlah, mungkin wajah AkaneCchi yang pertama ku lihat" _

"_ha... Dasar" _

_Saat kise mendorong sapu lantainya ada seseorang yang menghentikannya_

"_Eh Momoi-san" Kise mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat orang dihadapanya_

"_Ryota-kun apa rumahmu jauh dari sekolah?"_

"_hmm... tidak terlalu jauh, memangnya kenapa?" jawab kise penasaran_

"_Baguslah, yosh! sudah kuputuskan aku dan semua tim basket akan berkunjung kerumahmu"_

"_hai, eh apa tu-tunggu momoi-san ken-" momoi langsung meninggalkan lapangan sambil melambaikan tangan "Baiklah sampai ketemu nanti sore Ryota-kun" _

"_Haaaa...kenapa mereka tiba-tiba ingin kerumahku, merepotkan" _

"_bukankah itu bagus jarang sekali kan ada teman yang berkunjung ke rumahmu" aku menepak pundaknya bermaksud untuk menghiburnya "Kalau begitu AkaneCchi juga harus ikut" _

"_Heee kenapa juga aku harus ikut, enggak enggak aku kan tidak dekat dengan mereka"_

"_ayo lah Akanecchi, rumahmu kan tidak jauh dari rumahku lagipula tidak akan seru jika hanya ada satu perempuan hemm" rengeknya padaku _

_Sebenarnya bukannya aku tidak mau, hanya saja aku akan merasa sangat gugup tapi kise sudah memaksaku untuk ikut "Baiklah"_

"_Nah begitu dong!" tangannya mengusap kepalaku sedikit kasar membuat rambutku berantakan_

_Dan aku tidak suka "Hentikan! Aku bukan anak anjing" aku menepis tangannya halus _

_-Skip time-_

"_Enak... masakan Akanecchi enak sekali benarkan kurokocchi?" _

"_hai, enak sekali lain kali aku ingin mencoba lagi masakan Harumi-chan" hening yang lain terdiam termasuk diriku 'apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Baru pertama kali ada laki – laki yang meminta di masakan kembali masakanku' "ah, ha'i" jawabku agak tersipu _

"_heee kuroko–kun masakanku juga sama enaknya benarkan Aomine-kun" momoi sepertinya tidak mau kalah dariku_

"_aa" jawabnya datar_

_Pandanganku beralih 'Akashi bahkan tidak menyentuh masakanku, apa dia tidak suka?' _

"_Akashi kenapa kau tidak makan?" midorima seolah membaca pikiranku "Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan" _

_Setelah acara makan-makan selesai satsuki merasa bosan karena tidak ada kegiatan lain yang dilakukan mereka seolah sibuk sendiri , ia pun mengajukan sebuah ide yang sedikit nakal _

"_Ne, minna bagaiman kalau kita memainkan suatu permainan truth or dare?" _

_dengan menyebutkannya saja sudah membuat meraka ogah – ogahan. pada akhirnya yang bermain hanya ber-empat Kise,Kuroko,Momoi, dan aku Sendiri 'ini karna aku di paksa mati-matian oleh Kise dan Momoi pada akhirnya aku selalu saja menurut. _

"_yosh! Siapa yang pertama" satsuki mulai memutar botol "yey! Botolnya berhenti menunjuk padamu Kuroko-kun, kau pilih kejujuran atau keberanian?"_

"_aku pilih kejujuran" kuroko memilih dengan ekspresi biasa saja seolah tidak ada rasa takut _

"_Kuroko Tersuya , jika semua anggota kiseki no sedai adalah perempuan mana yang akan kau nikahi?" aku memberikan pertanyaan yang lucu padanya _

"_Kurasa aku akan menikahi Akashi-kun" jawabnya polos + ekspresi datarnya_

"_byuuur" Akashi yang sedang minum menyemburkan minumannya sampai membasahi bajunya. yang lain tak kalah terkejutnya dengan kejujuran kuroko termasuk diriku _

"_baiklah kita lanjutkan" satsuki kembali memutar botolnya 'aku mulai merasa tidak enak jantungku berdebar 2x lebih kencang' putaran pada botolnya mulai melambat dan mataku terbelalak_

"_Akane-chan, baiklah kau pilih kejujuran atau keberania?" satsuki merasa bersemangat ketika melihatku, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran "aku pilih... keberanian" satsuki melihat sekeliling "ada yang mau memberinya tantangan?" tak ada satu pun yang menjawab "hah baiklah biar aku saja, kau siap?" aku mengangguk meng iya kan " Harumi Akane, aku menantangmu mengungkapkan perasaanmu dengan lantang" aku menunduk menahan emosiku 'haruskah aku menyerah dan mengatakan bawha aku tidak menyukai siapapun. Namun jika ku lakukan itu sama saja aku seperti pecundang, dengan penuh keberanian aku mengangkat kepalaku tegak dan mataku bertemu dengan mata jernihnya aku mulai mengambil nafas _

"_Akashi seijuro , AKU SUKA PADAMU" teriakku cukup lantang, rok sekolahku sudah kusut karna cengkraman tanganku hening tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun semua mata tertuju pada Akashi. Sekilas aku melihat ekspresi Kise terlihat seperti kesal _

"_Apa jawabanmu?" Kise bertanya pada _

'_kenapa kau diam saja jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama setidaknya katakan tidak jika memang kau tidak menyukaiku'_

"_Aku tidak peduli" jawabnya absolute 'JLEBB...' sakit, sesuatu di bagian dadaku terasa sakit bahkan untuk bernafas pun sulit mataku mulai terasa panas "sebaiknya aku pulang ibuku mungkin menghawatirkanku" ucapku bohong, aku beranjak dari tempatku dan mengambil tas dengan langkas cepat aku keluar dari rumah Kise tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Kise._

"_Kau terlalu berlebihan" kali ini Aomine yang berbicara _

_End of FlashBack_

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu aku berusaha melupakan perasaanku menghapus semua pikiran darimu. Namun semakin aku melupakanmu semakin susah untuk menghapus semua pikiranku tentangmu. Sebesar inikah rasa cintaku padanya? Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan perasaanku. Aku terus memandang punggungnya Ingin sekali aku memeluk punggungnya yang hangat. 'ne Akashi-kun apa kau ingat perasaanku padamu'

'Sekali lagi... aku ingin mengatakannya sekali lagi, Bahwa Aku sangat mencintaimu Akashi Seijuro, selalu... selalu Mencintaimu'

Tbc

Akhh! diriku bingung sebaiknya aku teruskan atau selesai sampai di situ, Mohon saran &amp; Bantuannya karena ini fic pertama saya dan belum punya pengalaman sama sekali

Saya siap menerima komentar apapun.


	2. She's trying to a your attention

**Moichido**

_**Akashi – Akane's fic by Cleonakacloti**_

_**Kuroko No Basket **____**Fujimaki tadatoshi**_

.

.

.

Warning : banyak TYPO bertebaran(?), gaje, abal, lebay dsm(dan semacamnya)

" ..." dialog

'...' bicara dalam hati

RnR please

**Chapter 2 : Ia mencoba menarik perhatianmu.**

Tempat itu sudah ramai ketika Akane akhirnya tiba di tempat ini, sebuah ruang tempat latihan basket yang terletak di sudut sekolah SMA Rakuzan. Suara "cekitan**" **sepatu dan suara benturan bola menggema di dalam ruangan semua pemain berlatih habis – habisan demi mendapatkan pujian dari kapten mereka, mereka akan lebih bersemangat jika sang kapten mengakui kehebatan mereka maka dari itu mereka tidak pernah main – main dalam latihan. Sang kapten yang tak lain adalah Akashi Seijuro tak pernah absen untuk mengawasi setiap anggotanya untuk mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan mereka.

Dan di sanalah sekarang Harumi Akane tengah berada.

Gadis remaja berusia 17 tahun itu masih belum bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri mengapa dia bisa sampai di sana, lagi. Di tengah-tengah sekelompok gadis yang ribut cekikikan ke arah pemuda yang ada di sebrang lapangan. Mungkin sebagian ada yang menyemangati para pemain yang berlatih. Para gadis memang tidak berada didalam ruangan tepatnya mereka berada didekat pintu masuk. Mereka tidak di ijinkan masuk karena akan mengganggu konsentrasi para pemain.

"Kyaaa... Akashi senpai kakoi..."

"kyaa... dia melihat ke arahku barusan"

"Tidak, dia melihat ke arahku aku kan berada di depanmu jadi dia pasti melihatku"

"kira – kira dia sudah punya pacar belum ya?"

"aaah, aku ingin sekali jadi pacarnya"

"jangankan jadi pacar jadi peliharaanya pun aku mau"

"kyaaa Akashi – kun"

Akane POV

Yah begitulah mereka membicarakan idola mereka, mereka bahkan membuat sebuah fansclub Akashi Seijuro. Jangan kalian kira aku salah satu anggota dari mereka, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk masuk club mereka dan aku tidak mau repot – repot cekikikan seperti mereka melakukan hal – hal yang menurutku terlalu berlebihan demi mendapatkan perhatian seijuro. Bagiku bisa melihatnya dari jauh sudah cukup, dan kurasa cukup untuk hari ini 'lebih baik aku pulang' akupun melankah menjauh melewati setiap jendela 'kenapa kaki ku terasa berat melangkah dan jantungku berdebar kencang' sebelum benar – benar melewati jendela terakhir aku ingin melihat Akashi sekali lagi.

Aku terkejut 'dia melihatku...apa dia sengaja melihat kearahku? Atau dia melihat orang lain' aku memutar kepalaku kekiri dan kekanan mencari tau apa ada orang lain di dekatku 'tidak ada siapa – siapa' aku kembali melihat Akashi 'dia masih melihatku' sampai seseorang mengajak Akashi berbicara.

End POV

Akana akhirnya benar – benar pulang rona merah di wajahnya tidak hilang sedari meninggalkan ruang basket sepanjang perjalanan pulang ia senyum – senyum bahkan bicara sampai orang – orang yang melihatnya menganggap ia gila.

"ah, aku baru ingat sapu tangannya kan ada padaku" Akane mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku almamaternya. "mungkin dia melihatku karena aku belum mengembalikan saputangannya" Akane menjitak pelan kepalanya sendiri "Ck! Baka, mana mungkin ada alasan lain dia melihatku terlalu lama seperti tadi" wajah Akane berubah cemberut.

.

.

.

"Oi! Cotto" seorang menghentikan Akane dengan cara menghalangi jalan Akane dari depan

"Apa Kau Harumi Akane dari kelas 2 – C?" tanya gadis lain dari belakang mencoba mempersempit jarak antara mereka

"Y-ya ada perlu apa kal– "gadis lain menimpali dengan cepat

"Ikut dengan kami."perintah gadis itu sambil menarik kasar lengan Akane "a, Ittai" Akane meringis kesakita "tunggu! Kalian mau membawaku kemana?"

Ketiga gadis itu tidak menjawab merek terus saja membawa Akane ketika sampai di tempat yang sepi gadis yang memengang Akane melepaskan penganganya dengan cara mendorongnya ke tembok membentur punggung Akane "ah" ' apa – apaan mereka membawaku ketempat seperti ini?' Akane memegang pergelangannya yang sakit sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

Ketiga gadis itu melihat Akane dari atas hingga bawah dengan ekspresi menjijikan

"Apa hubungan mu dengan Akashi hah?" tanya gadis tinggi berambut panjang

"A-aku..." Akane bingung harus menjawab apa, ia memang sudah mengenal lama Akashi, pernah mengobrol walau hanya obrolan singkat, menyapa bahkan dia sudah menyatakan perasaaan padanya. Apakah semua hal itu bisa di katakan teman.

"Apa kau tidak punya mulut? Jawab" kali ini gadis berambut pendek berdada besar yang bertanya

"Aku bukan siapa – siapa" Akane menjawab sambil berpaling ke arah lain

"Cih" gadis yang terlihat sudah kesal memegang dagu Akane untuk melihat kearahnya "Jangan coba – coba berbohong, BODOH" ucapnya penuh penekanan "Jelas – jelas Kami melihatmu berboncengan dengan Akashi, bahkan kami yang sekelas dengannya tidak pernah melihatnya dekat dengan merid perempuan"

"Yah, mana mungkin Akasi bisa tertarik pada gadis sepertimu"

"Aaa... mungkin kau menggunakan tubuhmu untuk mendekati Akasi, dasar jalang" ejek gadis berdada besar "ha ha ha ha" Ketiga gadis menertawakannya 'berani sekali mereka mengatakan semua itu' Mata Akane mulai panas wajahnya memerah karna kesal.

"Lepaskan tangan KOTORMU dari wajahku" Akane menepis kasar tangan gadis itu "sudah kukatakan bahwa aku bukan siapa – siapa, dan asal kalian tahu aku bukan gadis murahan seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan" Ucap Akane dengan tubuh bergetar menahan amarah "Hah" gadis jangkung menimpali "Jangan sok suci dihadapan kami" jeda beberapa detik " Ck, kurasa kalian haya iri padaku, Akashi bahkan tidak pernah melirik kalian"Akane menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan dingin sambil membendung air mata agar tidak keluar.

Mata ketiga gadis itu terbelalak mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Akane "Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu pada kami" gadis berdada besar menampar keras pipi Akane hingga terjatuh kemudian menjambak rambutnya agar berdiri "sebaiknya kau jauh – jauh dari Akashi" mereka mencoba memukul lagi wajah Akane.

"Apa yang kalian lakuka tolong hentikan" dengan cepat pemuda berambut baby blue menghalangi aksi kekerasan.

"Kalian ini sudah SMA, jangan malah bertingkah kaya bocah. ingat umur. Apalagi, tiga lawan satu? Pengecut!"pemuda itu membentak

"Diam! Siapa kau"

"ini bukan urusanmu"

Pemuda baby blue menatap ketiganya wajahnya menahan emosi.

"A-apa" gadis jangkung merasa kesal

"kita sudahi saja. ayo pergi." Mereka pun pergi

"Akane – Chan Kau baik – baik saja wajahmu terluka."

"Kuroko – kun, hmm kurasa aku tidak baik-baik saja. Itta-." Akane meringis kuroko membantu Akane berdiri dan mengambilkan tasnya

"Arigato."

"lebih baik kita kerumah sakit" ajak kuroko

"hm, tidak usah lagi pula hanya luka gores tidak terlalu parah"

"kalau begitu aku akan mengantgarmu pulang" ucap kuroko sambil tersenyum

'manis' wajah Akane sedikit merona

"hmm, Arigato" Akane mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

kuroko mapir terlebih dahulu ke sebuah mini market

"Akane-chan bisa kau tunggu disini? Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi" Akane bingung kuroko mau kemana memangnya tapi ia tidak jadi menanyhakannya karna kuroko bila akan pergi sebentar, Dan ia pun duduk di bangku taman 'haaah, mimpi apa aku semalam sampai harus terjadi hal seperti ini. Aww bagaimana bisa aku pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini ibu pasti khawatir' tak lama kuroko datang memberikan 3 kantong eskrim loli.

"Ini" Kuroko menyodorkan 2 eskrim pada Akane

"2? Satu saja cukup hehe"

"Satunya lagi untuk mengompres lukamu Akane-chan"

"Ah! A-arigato" Akane mengambil satu dan menempelkanya pada bibirnya yang lebab. Kuroko membantu membukakan eskrim yang satunya lagi. 'Aku baru tahu kuroko sangat baik dan perhatian'

"Akane-Chan" panggil kuroko

"Ya" Akane menengok. Dengan cepat Kuroko memasang plester di pelipis Akane dan menekannya dengan halus agar tidak menyakiti lukanya "Selesai" wajah Akane merona merah.

"Hisashiburi Akane-Chan" Kuroko tersenyum

"Aa... Domo Kuroko-kun.."balas Akane tersenyum lembut

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Akashi POV

Seijiro Akashi adalah kapten yang ditakuti dari Generasi Keajaiban. Dia adalah satu – satunya orang yang membawahi Generasi Keajaiban.

Dia sekarang Point Guard sekaligus kapten Rakuzan.

Akashi memiliki postur tubuh kecil tingginya hanya 173cm, membuatnya terpendek di tim basketnya. Dia memiliki rambut runcing merah, mata besar dengan pupil vertikal dan wajah oval.

Mata akashi dua – duanya berwarna merah matanya berubah di SMP saat konflik awal Antara Generasi Keajaiban terjadi. Setelah matanya berubah kepribadianya juga jauh lebih dingin dia memakai jersey RAKUZAN no 4.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai merah berdiri dipinggir lapangan sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya matanya tak henti – henti mengawasi anggota pemain basket, sosoknya seolah menjadi pusat perhatian banyak gadis yang cekikikan bahkan ada yang berteriak memanggil namanya didekat pintu masuk maupun yang diluar ruangan, padahal dia tidak melakukan apa – apa hanya berdiri mengawasi para anggota tim basket. Dan asal kau tau Akashi tidak pernah mau repot – repot atau membuang waktu untuk memperhatikan dan membalas teriakan para gadis. Baginya gadis tidak ada dalam kehidupanya tepatnya tidak untuk sekarang. Benarkah?.

Ketika penglihatanya tak sengaja melihat kearah luar jendela 'Harumi Akane?' gadis itu berjalan sedikit menunduk "hm" seakan memori terlintas sangat cepat ketika dirinya melihat gadis itu peristiwa yang menurutnya tidak penting namun mampu membuat dirinya mengingat kembali, dialah gadis pertama yang berani menyatakan perasaannya dihadapan semua temanya saat SMP dan mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya. satu sudut bibir Akashi terangkat sangat tipis jika kau melihatnya dari jauh tidak akan terlihat. Bibirnya kembali datar ketika gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya padamu 'Rupanya sudah banyak yang berubah' Ya. tentu saja dia sudah banyak berubah, postur tubuhnya, rambutnya, wajahnya terlihat lebih cantik bukan? Kau bahkan tidak berkedip saat melihatnya. Akui saja.

"Akashi Sudah waktunya untuk pulang" panggil pelatih Eiji Shirogane mengalihkan perhatianmu darinya.

"Aa" jawabnya singkat

Akashi pun sedikit berteriak menghentikan latihan kali ini "Baiklah semuanya latihan cukup sampai disini tingkatkan lagi kemampuan kalian"

"Baik kapten" jawab para pemain serempak

Akashi meninggalkan lapangan menuju ruang ganti

"Kapten, hari ini kau mau ikut makan dengan kami? Makan beef steak paling en–"

"Tidak" Akashi menjawab langsung

'hee aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan perkataanku' kotaro merutuk dalam hati "haaah sulit sekali mengajakmu kapten. Apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin pergi dan aku tidak lapar Kotaro." Jawabnya santai

"Baiklah. Tapi lain kali kau harus mau aku ajak"

"Aa" ucapnya singkat sambil mengambil tas olahraganya dan menggantungnya dibahu bersiap untuk pergi "Aku pergi"

"ya, hati – hati kapten diluar masih banyak fansmu yang menunggu"

"Shiranai" ucapnya dingin menghilang dibalik pintu.

"hooo. kejamnya. Kalau aku jadi dirinya sudah pasti aku senang karna banyak gadis cantik meneriakan namaku bahkan mungkin akan kujadikan pacar." Komentarnya

"Aku curiga padanya apa dia gay" –PLAK– "Awww"Kotaro memegang kepalanya "jaga bicaramu jika Akashi mendengarnya, Tamat riwayatmu kotaro" chihiro memperingati kaotaro membayangka. seluruh badannya bergidig "Haaai"

.

.

.

Akashi memacu santai laju motor sportnya tenggorokanya terasa kering ai pun berhenti memarkirkan motornya dan pergi ke mini market membeli minuman. saat menuju kekasir Akashi mengerutkan alisnya melihat Akane di bawa paksa oleh 3 gadis Akashi memang tidak mengenalnya namun ia tahu mereka dari sekolah yang sama dengannya. "Ano" seorang kasir menyadarkan pikirannya Akashi segera membayar minumanya.

Kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah cepat mencari Akane dan 3 gadis yang menyeretnya 'Kemana mereka pergi?' tak lama Akashi menemukan mereka bermaksud untuk menghampiri mereka langkahnya terhenti saat orang itu datang lebih dulu darinya Akashi bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Tangannya mengepal Akashi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju tempat motornya diparkirkan ia segera meminum air mineral karna tenggorokannya semakin kering entah kenapa dia tidak segera pergi dari tempatnya dan malah sebaliknya meperhatikan dua insan yang sedang duduk di taman, kenapa ia harus membuang waktunya hanya untuk melihat mereka Ada yang aneh di dalam dirinya ketika melihat rona merah di wajah Akane. Genggaman pada botol minumanya mengeras sampai bentuk botolnya sedikit rusak. "Kuruko Tetsuya." Ucapnya sarkatis 'heh menarik' pikirnya ia pun akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

TBC

_Privew Chapter : 3_

"_panggil aku Akashi saja"_

_Dapatkah aku mempercayai perasaan ini_

_Aku suka caramu menyentuhku lagi_

_Ketika ku tahan perasaan menggantung yang mengalir ini waktu berlalu cepat setiap kali aku menatapmu, hatiku berfikir 'aku masih tak bisa menyampaikannya dengan baik'_

"_Kuroko – kun sejak kapan kau disini?"_

"_Eh, Akane...Huaaaa sudah lama kita tidak bertemu kau semakin cantik" kise memeluknya erat._

Balas review

Juvia Hanaka : terima kasih sudah menunggu, semoga chapter yang kedua ini tidak membosankan.T_T

akaverd20 : hehehe, Cuma kata - kata itu yang ada dibenakku. Terimakashi sudah membaca dan meriview.

Chapter 2 sudah saya update

Huaaaa Terima kasih sudah membuang waktunya untuk membaca dan meriview, memfollow dan memfav fic ini. Saya tau ceritanya mungkin kurang menarik tapi saya berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bisa membuat lebih baik lagi .


	3. The new story begins

**Moichido**

_**Akashi – Akane's fic by Cleonakacloti**_

_**Kuroko No Basket **____**Fujimaki tadatoshi**_

.

.

.

Warning : banyak TYPO bertebaran(?), gaje, abal, lebay dsm(dan semacamnya)

" ..." dialog

'...' bicara dalam hati

RnR please

**Chapter 3 : Kisah baru dimulai**

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Akane menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hingga membuatnya seperti Ini. Namun Akane tidak ingin membalas perlakuan mereka padanya baginya ini wajar karena telah membuat mereka marah. Tak terasa merekapun sampai di depan rumah Akane

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku kuroko-kun" Akane membungkukan badannya sedikit. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu"

"Aa iye, aku senang melakukanya" jawab kuroko sambil tersenyum. Wajah Akane sedikit merona "Ja... konbanwa"

"Konbanwa" dengan cepat Akane memalingkan wajah tangannya membuka pagar rumah dan melangkah masuk. Kuroko belum beranjak pergi dari tempat nya ia masih melihat Akane malangkah masuk pikirannya sempat ragu antara mengatakanya atau tidak sampai ketika Akane memegang gagang pintu

"Akane-Chan"

"Eh" Akane membalikan badan ia pikir Kuroko sudah pergi "Nani?"

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Kuroko melanjutkan. "Apa Kau masih Mencintai Akashi?"

"Heh... kenapa Kuroko-kun menayakan itu?" Akane menjawab dengan salting matanya melirik kesana-kemari ia pun menundukan wajahnya 'Tentu saja aku masih mencintainya sampai sekarang, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh dia bahkan pernah menolakku kurasa sebesar apapun cintaku dia tidak akan pernah melihatnya' Akane mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sesuatu yang sakit ia rasakan didalam hatinya.

"tidak apa – apa kalau Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya"

"Entahlah! Aku memang masih mencintainya tapi..." Akane mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan senyum palsunya "Bukankah akan sia – sia saja jika aku masih mengharapkannya, jelas – jelas dia sudah menolakku" ucapnya dengan suara serak ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Kuroko tidak merespon apapun tapi dia bisa melihat getaran ditubuh Akane, Kuroko mengepalkan telapak tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih namun wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan emosi apapun "sou ka... ja" Kuroko akhirnya pergi

"Hm, hati – hati di jalan Kuroko-kun"

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi itu terasa tenang di sebuah kediaman keluarga Seijuro. Di dalam sebuah ruangan, keluarga Seijuro nampak tengah berkumpul untuk menyantap hidangan sarapan pagi mereka.

"Ohayou." Sapa seseorang yang baru turun dari anak tangga dan berjalan menuju meja makan, berniat bergabung bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Ohayou Akashi-kun" Jawab satu – satunya wanita cantik yang ada diruangan itu yaitu ibunya. Ayahnya tak ikut menjawab karna Akashi tau balasan ibunya juga pasti mewakili Ayahnya.

Sifat Ayah Akashi sama percis seperti dirinya tipe orang yang absolut suka memerintah tidak suka dibantah. Memang benar buah jatuh tidak akan jauh dari pohonya.

"Gochisousama desh" Akashi meletakan sendok dan garpunya di kedua sisi piringnya seraya mengambil tasnya beranjak untuk pergi

"hee, sudah selesai kenapa cepat sekali? Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan makananmu" ucap ibunya

"Aku ada urusan bu" balasnya kemudian

"Sepagi ini?" lanjutnya

"Aa, itekimash"

"Ck. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan hati – hati padanya dia subah pergi. Dia memang sangat mirip denganmu Anata." mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka "kenapa harus sifatnya yang menurun keanakku" gumamnya lirih, mendengar "Lalu kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?" ucapnya kalem sambil memasuk sepotong daging kemulutnya

"hehehe... tentu saja karna aku sangat mencintaimu Anata, walaupun dulu kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku"

"hm" Hyuuga tersenyum tipis merasakan kelakuan istrinya mergelayut di lengan kanannya.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan" sapa sang supir sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Akashi. Tak lama Mobil pun melaju. Didalam mobil Akashi terfokus pada layar slide ipad yang ada genggaman salah satu tangannya. Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya pun bergetar cukup keras.

Fokus Akashi teralih pada ponselnya yang ia letakan secara sengaja di samping tempat duduknya, lalu setelah menghubungkan sambungan teleponnya dengan headset bluetooth yang tengah digunakanya, Akashi pun kembali melirik layar Iped-nya sambil menjawab telepon masuknya itu.

"ya, ada apa?" ujarnya dengan datar.

"..."

Akashi nampak mendengarkan penjelasan dari orang di sebrang sana itu sebelum akhirnya Akashi memutar kedua bola matanya. Pandangan Akashi beralih ke luar jendela melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya tampak jelas kilatan sinis dimatanya. Seolah bosan mendengar ocehan pria itu.

"Tidak, tidak. biar aku saja yang mencari penggantinya. Lagipula ini hanya untuk sementara."

"Ah apa kau yakin? Baiklah, terima ka–"

KLIK!

Akashi memutuskan sambungan teleponya lebih cepat dari pada yang pria itu bayangkan

"Tuan jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu?" seorang supir pribadi bertanya pada Akashi lewat kaca tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah aku akan pulang sendiri" jawabnya sambil membuka pintu mobil

"Hai"

.

.

.

.

"Akane-chan"

"Eh" Akane tersentak memutar kepalanya kekiri namun tidak menemukan siapa – siapa ia yakin tadi mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, ketika memitar kembali tubuhnya "HUAAA. Kuroko-kun bisa tidak sih kau datang dengan normal, jangan membuatku terkejut" sambil memegang dadanya

"Aku datang dengan normal kok."

"Hee, tapi bagiku itu tidak normal"

"Hmm, gommensai"

"huuff...Hai. Hai" Akane menghela nafas seraya melangkah berniat meneruskan perjalanannya Kuroko pun menyamai langkahnya.

"Bagaimana lukamu, sudah baikan?" Kuroko bertanya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya

Akane memegang pelipisnya "Hmm. Sudah baikan"

"Syukurlah" pemuda itu tersenyum tipis pandangannya masih lurus kedepan.

"Kurok–" 'euh! Kuroko bersama seorang gadis? siapa gadis itu? Kupikir hanya momoi saja yang dekat dengannya. Pacarkah? AAARRG berani sekali kau mendahuluiku' disebrang jalan kagami sibuk dengan pikirannya melihat kuroko dengan seorang gadis membuat kagami penasaran. Ia pun menghampiri Kuroko

"Ohayou Kuroko" Kagami menepuk bahu Kuroko

"Ah, ohayou Kagami-kun"

Kagami menyeret mundur Kuroko ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari Akane "Ada apa kagami-kun?"

'Kenapa orang itu? Aneh' akane menyipitkan matanya.

"Siapa gadis itu? Apa dia pacarmu? Sepertinya kalian terlihat akrab." Kagami merangkul pundak Kuroko bertanya dengan suara yang berbisik

Sebelum menjawab Kuroko melihat kearah Akane "Bukan, dia teman SMP ku. Ayo akan ku perkenalkan kau dengannya" wajah tegang kagami menghilang setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko 'Syukurlah.'

"Akane-Chan perkenalkan ini Kagami, Taiga kagami"

"Salam kenal"

"Salam kenal juga Kagami-san" mereka saling membungkukan sedikit badan mereka 'Ka-kawai...kuroko teme, bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai teman secantik dia. Sebelumnya berbuah semangka -momoi- sekarang berparas cantik nan imut.

"Aah, Aku hampir telat" Akane terkejut ketika melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya "Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun maaf sepertinya aku harus pergi lebih dulu. Ja"

"Hai, hati – hati dijalan Akane-Chan"

.

.

.

.

Akane POV

"Akane kau kenapa" gadis berambut coklat mengerutkan alisnya memperhatikan plester luka yang menempel di pelipisku

"Ah, ini... hanya terbentu pintu" terang ku bohong 'maafkan aku teman – teman aku hanya tidak ingin kalian tau apa penyebab dari luka yang aku dapatkan'

"Ck ck ck" kali ini gadis berambut hitam yang menggelengkan kepala "kau itu memang selalu ceroboh yah. 3 hari yang lalu hidungmu berdarah karena bola sekarang pintu"

"hehehe" aku hanya tersenyum malu menimpalinaya.

Aku hanya diam, memakan makanan bekal dihadapanku dengan tenang, dan hanya memperhatikan teman – temanku yang bercanda dengan riang -ribut- mereka Emi dan mirei. Mereka adalah teman dekat emm lebih tepatnya cukup dekat yang aku punya hanya mereka yang mengakui keberadaanku.

Banya orang mungkin tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka bisa berteman denganku, Aku pendiam &amp; membosankan, sedangkan mereka orang yang tidak bisa diam -berisik- &amp; ceria. Sudah banya orang yang terang – terangan mengatakan kalau sifatku tidak cocok dengan mereka, tapi mereka tidak menghiraukan apa yang orang lain katakan dan itu sangat membuatku sangat menyukai mereka. Selain itu mereka juga dapat mengerti aku.

Namun hanya satu hal yang membuatku tidak nyaman. Mereka sama – sama menyukai Akashi Seijuro, setiap hari disetiap Obrolan yang mereka bicarakan selalu saja terselit tentang Akashi. Dan mereka tidak pernah tau bahwa aku juga sama seperti mereka.

"Akane" Pemuda bersurai bersurai merah itu berdiri sambil memasukan satu tangan kesaku celanya didepan pintu kelas 2-C. Yang di panggil tidak bergeming masih sibuk dengan makanannya namun suasana di luar maupun di dalam kelas terdengar ribut ada juga yang berbisik – bisik melihat kedatangannya kekelas itu

"Harumi Akane" panggilan kedua cukup keras sehingga membuat seisi kelas terdiam mendengar nama yang ia panggil

'suara ini' akhirnya ia menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggilnya cukup keras saat ia menolehkan kepalanya menemukan suara yang ia dengar memanggil namanya wajahnya menegang sumpit yang ia pegang pun jatuh "Akashi-San"

"Ikut denganku sekarang juga. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Ucapnya terdengar seperti perintah daripada sebuah ajakkan. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Akana tak terkecuali kedua teman Emi &amp; Mirei. Akashi pun melangkah pergi ia tak suka menunggu.

"A.K.A.N.E! jelaskan pada kami" Aura seram keluar dari kedua temannya dan wajah Akane menunduk ia pun berdiri dengan cepat "Maaf aku harus pergi" Emi &amp; Mirei terkejut melihat Akane langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berniat mengejar Akashi yang sudah cukup jauh.

'Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan denganku?... haaaa jantungku berdebar 2x lipat jika sudah berurusan dengannya. Huuff tenang.. tenang.' Suasana hening tak ada yang bersuara 'kemana ia akan membawaku' aku terus mengikutinya sampai aku menyadari ternyata dia membawaku ke atap sekolah "bisakah kalian semua turun sekarang aku memerlukan tempat ini" Semua murid yang ada diatap mungkin hanya 4 orang terkjut melihat Akashi merekapun beranjak pergi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang protes karena mereka semua kelas satu. Tentunya mereka harus menuruti ucapan senior jika tidak ingin mendapat masalah bukan apalagi dengan seorang Akashi Seijuro.

"beritahu juga pada yang lain jika akan kemari" perintahnya sebelum mereka benar – benar meninggalkan atap.

"Hai"

Mata kami akhirnya bertemu tatapannya biasa saja namun bisa membuat kakiku lemas

"A-apa yang ingin kau bicara denganku Akashi...San?" Aku memulainya lebih dulu

"Panggil saja Akashi" jeda sesaat sebelum melanjutkan

" Mulai besok kau akan masuk club basket dan aku akan menempatkanmu diposisi manajer selama 1 bulan"

baru kali ini aku mendengar Akashi bicara cukup panjang tapi 'hei apa tadi dia bilang aku masuk club baket. Club Basket'

"Tunggu, bagaimana bisa aku masuk club basket aku kan masuk club memasak. Lagipula kenapa Akashi memilihku?" terangku tidak percaya bagaiman mungkin dia menyuruhku begitu saja untuk menjadi seorang manajer dan lebih parahnya lagi aku bahkan tidak berbakat samasekali.

"Jika aku memilih yang lain sudah kulakukan dari tadi." Jawabnya dingin "Kau tidak usah khawatir kau tidak akan dikeluarkan dari club memasak aku sudah memberitahu dan menjelaskannya pada seniormu, dan mereka menyetujuinya" terangnya panjang lebar 'benar juga apa yang dia katakan, tapi tetap saja itu membuatku bingung.'

"Apa Akashi-sa eh Akashi yakin. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki bakat seperti Momoi-Chan atau Shota-san." Aku berusaha meyakinkannya agar dia bisa berpikir duakali sebelum benar – benar munjukku sebagai manajer

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang sebelumnya kau menjadi manajer hanya untuk satu bulan tidak lebih. Kau tidak perlu cemas memikirkan strategi dan yang lainnya, kau pikir aku siapa."

Ah, ya aku lupa yang itu tanpa seorang manajer pun ia selalu memakai strateginya sendiri

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" aku bertanya sambil menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal

"sediakan saja apa yang kami butuhkan, dengarkan dan turuti setiap apa pun yang aku katakan, jangan pernah membantah dan jangan membuatku menunggu" terangnya padaku "Sekarang serahkan ponselmu" terulur 'apa ponsel'

"Untuk apa aku harus menyerahkan ponselku?" aku masih bingung

"Aku tidak suka menunggu. Nona"

Kedutan di jidatku mulai terasa 'yang benar saja' ah bukankah aku harus menurutinya baiklah aku pun menyerahkan ponselku. Akashi kemudia mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya kemudia mendekatkan ponselku dengan ponselnya tak lama ponselku dikembalikan

"Simpan nomerku kau akan sangat memerlukanya nanti" aku melihat layar ponselku ini 'inikah nomor ponselnya? Sudah lama sekali aku ingin memilikinya, dan sekarang aku sudah memilikinya tanpa susah payah'

"Baiklah urusanku denagnmu sudah selesai. Mohon kerja samanya" Akashi tersenyum padaku sebelum dirinya berbalik menuju pintu atap. Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum kepadaku badanku mulai lemas. Sosoknya semakin jauh haruskah, haruskah aku mengatakannya sekarang

"Akashi-kun" akhirnya aku memanggilnya

"Hmm" Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik

"suk- suk- Suki" lidahku terasa kelu

"Suki" Akashi mengulang ucapanku

"Suki-yaki" ah bodohnya aku

"Sukiyaki" Akashi meras bingung

"Ah, apa Akashi suka Sukiyaki?" aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya.

Akashi sedikit berpikir "Hmm. Aku suka." Jawabnya sosoknyapun menghilang dibalik pintu.

End Of POV

Kini Akane sudah tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi ia pun ambruk menjatuhkan tubuhnya sampai posisi duduk "Ternyata aku masih belum bisa menyampaikannya dengan baik" gumamnya

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi Akane pun kembali kekelasnya koridor sudah terlihat sepin artinya semua murid sudah masuk kekelas masing – masing. Saat dilantai dua Akane berpapasan dengan seseorang namun ia tidak melihatnya karna menunduk.

"Eh!" pemuda itu berbalik "AkaneCchi! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kau semakin cantik" pemuda itu memeluk erat tubuh Akane "Ki-se aku tidak bisa bernafas"

**TBC**

Gimana – gimana ?

Sebelumnya mohon maaf bila ada yang kurang. Dan terimakashi untuk yang mau mereview, memfolow, &amp; dan memfav

Juvia Hanaka : hehehe terima kasih, bagaimana dengan yang chap.3 ini?...

Maaf ya kalo ga lengkap seperti di spoilernya.

NieChan Seicchi : ya akashi emang rada gitu hehehe (apapun itu)

Alice dreamland : ini sudah saya lanjut, gimana alur di chap ini?

Crystal Sheen : hmm... aku masih bingung cinta segitiganya antara AkashixAkanexKuroko /

AkashixAkanexKise. Pengenya sih seminggu sekali tapi itu juga tergantung mood saya.

LeafandFlower : hehehe, diam – diam menghanyutkan juga. Ini sudah dinext semoga suka.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk baca dan mereview(ngarep) fic ini. semog dichapter ini kalian bisa tambah suka dan ga membosankan yah ^_^.

_Preview next chapter:_

"_kita sekelas lagi Akanecchi"_

"_sepertinya akan sulit"_

"_Dia berusaha keras ya"_

_Punggungnya benar – benar hangat andai saja waktu bisa berhenti saat ini_


	4. Want More Time

Kini Akane sudah tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi ia pun ambruk hingga jatuh terduduk "Ternyata aku masih belum bisa menyampaikannya dengan baik" gumamnya

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, Akane pun kembali kekelasnya koridor sudah terlihat sepi artinya semua murid sudah masuk kekelas masing – masing. Akane berjalan lesu dengan kepala menunduk saat akan berbelok. BRUKK "Aduh!" Akane menabrak sesorang didepannya "Ah maaf aku tidak sengaja" tubuhnya langsung membungkuk tanpa melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

"Eh!" pemuda itu melebarkan matanya "AkaneCchi! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kau semakin cantik" pemuda itu memeluk erat tubuh Akane "Ki-se aku tidak bisa bernafas"

**Moichido**

_**Akashi – Akane's fic by Cleonakacloti**_

_**Kuroko No Basket **____**Fujimaki tadatoshi**_

.

.

.

Warning : banyak TYPO bertebaran(?), gaje, abal, lebay dsm(dan semacamnya)

" ..." dialog

'...' bicara dalam hati

RnR please

Chapter 4 : Lebih Lama Lagi

Kise masih memeluk Akane tanpa memperdulikan seorang guru yang sudah tampak terlihat jelas di wajahnya seolah berkata 'Berani – beraninya kalian berpelukan didepan guru kalian sendiri' Empat sudut siku-siku terlihat jelas. "Pletak"

"Aduh!" Kise memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan "berani sekali kalian berpelukan di sekolah apalagi didepanku. Tidak sopan"

"Ah maaf sensei, Aku reflek memeluknya karena kami sudah lama tidak bertemu dan aku lupa kalau sensei sedang bersamaku" Kise menjelaskan dengan wajah berseri tanpa dosa tangannya masih memegang kepalanya yang lumayan sakit. 'Anak ini tidak hanya wajahnya yang tampan tapi kelakuannya cukup membuatku kesal' sedangkan Akane ia masih mengatur napasnya matanya melihat seragam yang Kise kenakan sama dengannya itu artinya 'murid pindahan'. Ryu sensei mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akane

"dan kau Akane, kenapa kau belum masuk kelas?"

"A-aku baru saja dari toilet sensei. Sekarang aku akan segera kekelas " terangnya bohong ia pun melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua langkahnya semakin cepat karena tidak ingin kena marah pada akhirnya ia memutuskan berlari. Sensei pun memakluminya.

Ketika Akane didepan pintu kelasnya ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafas terlebih dahulu mencoba menghilangkan perasaan tidak enak dihatinya Ia pun menggeser pintu secara perlahan. Didalam kelas tengah terjadi perdebatan yang membuat suasana ricuh.

"Nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin Akashi-kun sama cewek eeeuuuh itu!" cibir seorang anak cewek coklat dikuncir kuda di antara kumpulan anak-anak itu. Yang lain juga ikut mengagguk.

"Iya, bener, nggak mungkin kan Akashi menyukai level serendah, dia?" timpal yang lainnya. Beberapa ada yang tertawa geli sedangkan beberapa diantaranya ada yang gusar.

'he, Sudah Kuduga...' Akane tersenyum sinis mendengar apa yang barusaja ia dengar, Akane melangkah masuk menuju tempat duduknya ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan yang lainnya toh sebelumnya dia sudah mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini.

Sedangkan kedua temannya Emi dan Mirei terduduk diam sambil melihat kerarahnya entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

KRIEEET

Ketika Emi akan mengatakan sesuatu, pintu kelas kembali terbuka. Kali ini terlihat Ryo sensei memasuki kelas dibelakangnya seorang laki-laki berrambut pirang dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan parasnya yang tampan, mampu membuat para gadis terpesona melihatnya. Lain halnya dengan Akane ia sedikit terkejut karena ternyata Kise sekelas dengannya.

"Minna. Hari ini kita kedatanagan murid pindahan silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Ryo sensei mempersilahkan Kise untuk memperkenalkan diri. Kise sedikit maju kedepan sebelum memperkenalkan diri matanya melirik kesegala penjuru senyumnya mengembang kala matanya menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Yosh! Namaku Ryota Kise, hobiku basket!–" tangannya terangkat seolah akan memasukan bola ke ring "–keahlianku karaoke–" tangannya seperti memegang mic "–Ah itu tadi terbalik, aku dari SMA Kaijou aku juga bekerja sebagai model–" ia menyisir rambut dengan jarinya bak seorang model "– jadi...mungkin aku akan sering absen tapi mohon bantuannya" kali ini mengedipkan satu matanya dibarengi hormat dua jari. "Apa dia anggota generasi kejaiban? Mencolok sekali" komentar sebagian murid khususnya laki – laki, berbeda dengan murid perempuan mereka tatap terpesona meski Kise terlihat Mencolok. 'hehehe sangat dirimu sekali' Akane tersenyum melihat tingkah teman dekatnya sejak SMP.

"Baiklah semoga kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya" Ucap Ryo sensei sambil membenarkan kaca matanya "Kise kau boleh duduk di..." matanya mencari sebuah bangku yang kosong "Sebelah Akane"

"Haaaaii" Jawab Kise dengan semangat ia pun berjalan menuju bangku kosong kemudian duduk lalu memalingkan wajahnya "Ternyata kita sekelas lagi ya AkaneCchi" ucapnya dengan wajah ceria.

"haaah sepertinya aku akan mulai bosan"Akane menopang dagu dengan tangannya

"eeeehhh... kejam sekali"

"Keluarkan buku kalian dan buka halamam 123" Ryo sensei mulai memberi perintah kepada semua muridnya dan mulai mengajar.

.

.

.

Akane POV

KRIIIING!

"Baik semuanya pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini" Ryo sensei menutup buku yang ia pegang "dan jangan lupa dengan tugas yang sensei berikan, minggu depan dikumpulkan" tambahnya

"Haaaiii" semuanya menjawab dengan kompak kemudian Ryo sensei pergi meninggalkan kelas. "Haaa baru masuk sudah dapat tugas" keluh kise sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku Semua murid sibuk membereskan buku – buku serta alat tulis yang mereka gunakan murid perempuan terlihat bisik – bisik melihat ke arah Kise entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kise Merasa dirinya sedang dibicarakan ia pun menengok kearah mereka semua gadis itu terkaget karena tertangkap basah sedang membicarakan sang murid baru wajah mereka memerah entah malu karna sudah membicarakannya atau terpesonaa karena senyuman yang kise tunjukan pada mereka, Aku yang melihat Kise dan tingkah para gadis itu Aku sedikit tersenyum serta menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku ingat ketika pertama kali sekelas dengan Akashi Mereka persisi seperti diriku ketika dibangku SMP. yah walaupun tidak dibalas dengan senyuman seperti Kise tentunya. Tapi cukup membuat hatiku meleleh ketika pertama melihatnya.

kise memutar tubuhnya kearah ku sambil menopang lengannya ke sandaran kursi.

"Ne, AkaneCchi Mau ke Maji Burger?" ajak Kise padaku.

"Hmm..." Aku berfikir apa aku ada janji atau urusan sepulang sekolah 'sepertinya tidak' "Boleh, sudah lama aku tidak kesana"

"Yosh! Ikoh" Wajah kise begitu senang ketika aku mengiyakan tawarannya kami pun pergi.

Sekilas aku mendengar dan melihat para gadis terlihat kesal padaku tak terkecuali Emi dan Mirei. "Ya ampun si Akane sialan itu, bisa – bisanya Kise mengajak Akane si pendiam tak berguna itu? Apa bagusnya dia."

"Ya benar sekali sebelumnya Akashi sekarang Kise ck ck ck" temannya yang lain menimpali. 'Sudahlah, terserah mereka mau berfikir apa tentangku. Kuharap bibir berminyak mereka berubah menjadi lem agar kalian tidak banyak bicara' umpatku dalam hati setelah meninggalkan kelas "Rasanya aku ingin cepat keluar dari sekolah ini" gumamku

"Hm? Nani?" Kise merasa aku mengatakan sesuatu

"Hmm nandemonai" Aku menggeleng untuk tidak menjelaskan apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

Kise kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah depan "Souka"

"Sekarang kau sudah lebih tinggi rupanya AkaneCchi" tangannya menepuk dan menggesek pelan kepalaku membuat rambutku sedikit berantakan Aku menolahkan kepalaku padanya "Benarkah?" yah jika dilihat aku memang sedikit lebih tinggi, kepalaku sejajar dengan pundaknya. "Aa...dan kau tau, pipimu lebih chabi" Kepalaku ditarik mengunci kepalaku menggunakan lengannya membuat kepalku bersentuhan dengan dada sebelah kanannya. Kise mulai mencubit pipi kiriku "AAA sakit.. lepaskan Kise. Aaa" Aku membalasnya dengan cara menarik hidungnya "Aaa hai hai" Akhirnya Kise melepaskanku juga "Kau pikir aku boneka yang bisa kau cubit seenaknya" aku sedikit marah sambil mengusap pipiku yang sakit

"Apa pipiku memang terlihat chabi ya" aku bertanya untuk memastikan. Kise mengusap Hidung yang terlihat merah 'sepertinya aku terlalu keras menariknya'. "Yah terlihat seperti Shinchan. Hahahaha"

Aku langsung memegang kedua pipiku 'shinchan?'. "Hah aku benar – benar harus diet"

DEERRRTT DEEERRRTT DEEERRRTT DEERRRTT

"Hm" Aku merasakan ponselku bergetar didalam tas lalu ku ambil dan membuka kunci layar ponselku 'pesan?' ku lihat nama pengirimnya 'Akashi' Aku cukup terkejut. Dengan cepat ku sentuh gambar pesannya '_Datanglah ke Gym Sekarang, tugasmu akan dimulai hari ini juga. Dan Aku tidak suka MENUNGGU' mataku terbelalak setelah membaca pesan darinya "_**Gawat!**"

"Ha. Apanya yang gawat" Kise bertanya

"Gomme Kise-kun aku lupa hari ini aku ada urusan mendadak" Aku merasa tidak enak pada kise "Aku harus pergi sekarang. ja" lalu aku pergi dengan langkah cepat, sebelum menuruni tangga Kise berteriak "Kalau begitu Aku Akan menunggu"

"Hmm." Aku menggelengkan kepala "Tidak usah, sepertinya aku akan lama Kise-kun pulang saja duluan. Hati – hati dijalan ya Kise-kun" aku langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kise.

'Memangnya urusan apa? Buru – buru sekali' kise memanyunkan bibirnya merasa badmood.

'kenapa harus hari ini sih? Kenapa tidak mulai dari besok saja' jalanku terlalu cepat sampai – sampai orang yang berlawanan arah hampir aku tabrak.

Aku sudah berada didepan Gym, aku melihat ke dalam semuanya sedang berlatih 'Haah Aku gugup sekali dan kenapa Kakiku merasa berat sekali untuk masuk

"Hei,mau sampai kapan kau akan terus disitu?" Akashi berteriak ke arahku "hai" Aku menjawab sedikit keras "Huuff" aku mulai melangkah masuk untuk menghampiri Akashi.

End POV

.

.

Seperti biasa suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola terdengar jelas di gym siang itu anggota klub basket Rakuzansedang berlatih basket seperti rutinitas mereka setiap hari. hanya Sanga kapten, Akashi seijuro yang tidak ikut latihan saat ini ia sedang duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan iya tidak perlu berlatih terlalu lama baginya berlatih lama – lama hanya membuang energinya saja pada akhirnya ai selalu menang di setiap pertandingan dan itu mutlak. Tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku untuk mengambil ponselnya kemudian ia membuka sebuah ikon bergambar email dan mulai mengetik sebuah pesan singkat lalu mengirimnya. Kemudian ia masukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celanya. Matanya kembali fokus pada setiap anggota yang sedang berlatih.

'sudah 10 menit. Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia sudah lupa jalan kearah gym?' Akashi memasukan kembali ponselnya. Pendangannya beralih ke arah pintu 'he panjang umur rupanya' Akashi menertawakan apa yang ia liat sebelah sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. 1 menit berlalu membuat bibir Akashi kembali datar

"Hei,mau sampai kapan kau akan terus disitu?" Akashi berteriak pada Akane. Sebagian anggota menoleh mendengar Akashi berteriak "Kapten berteriak pada siapa?" Kotaro bertanya pada Chihiro "Entahlah, sepertinya pada gadis itu?" jawabnya sambil menunjukan kearah Akane

"Hai" Akane menjawab sedikit keras ia pun mulai masuk menghampiri Akashi

"10 menit."

"He?" Akane merasa bingung

"Kau membuang waktuku 10 menit" Akashi memperjelas namun wajahnya tidak terlihat kesal, terlihat seperti biasa saja

"Ah gommen" Akane sedikit membungkuk dan wajahnya sedikit memerah karena marasa tidak enak.

"Sudahlah" Ucap Akashi

"Semuanya hentikan latihan kalian dan berkumpul"

Anggota klub basket Rakuzan pun menghentikan latihan mereka dan mulai berkumpul semuanya melihat kearah gadis yang berada di sebelah kapten mereka ekspresi wajah mereka seolah berkata 'Siapa gadis itu'/ 'Apa gadis itu yang menggantikan Shota higuchi-san' / 'Kawaii'. Yah begitulah terlihatnya.

"Mulai hari ini Harumi Akane yang akan menggantikan Shota Higuchi-san untuk sementara" Akashi menoleh pada Akane

"Ah! Hajimemashite Harumi Akane desu yoroshiku ne minna-san" Akane memperkenalkan diri sedikit gugup membuatnya terlihat lucu, sebagian tertawa pelan melihanya.

"Mohon bantuannya Harumi-san" semua menjawab dengan kompak.

Perkenalan selesai Semuanya kembali berlatih, sedang Akane sedang diberi arahan oleh salah satu anggota kelas satu apa saja yang harus dilakukan, jam berapa ia harus sudah ada di Gym dan usahakan jangan terlambat atau membuat kapten menunggu. Yah Akane sudah tahu itu. Akane dan kira membawa minuman dan handuk untuk semua anggota yang sedang berlatih.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore mereka sudah selesai latihan, Akashi pun membubarkan Anggotanya "Hari ii cukup sampai disini Kalian boeh pulang."

"Ha'i , Kapten"

Anggota klub basket pun melangkahkan kaki menuju ke bangku mengambil untuk mengelap keringat dan minum. Setelah itu, mereka mengganti baju dan pulang kerumah.

Keesokannya Akane sudah berada di Gym 5 menit lebih awal dari yang lainnya. Dia bahkan sudah menolak ajakan Kise untuk pulang bersama dengan alasan yang sama seperti kemarin.

Reo mebuchi melihat Akasi yang terus melihat Akane 'jarang sekali kapten melihat Akane seperti itu'

"Dia berusaha keras ya!" Reo datang menghampiri Akashi

Akane sedang membawa botol minuman sebanyak 5 botol dalam pelukannya kemudian menaruhnya di bangku, Akashi terus memperhatikannya Membuat Akashi tersenyum. Saat Akane berbalik ia kaget ada bola datang kearahnya reflek Akane mundur tapi kaki kirinya membentur banku, KREK membuat akane terjatuh pergelangan kakinya terkilir salah satu anggota menghampiri Akane dan bertanya "Kau tidak apa – apa?" Akane mengangguk.

Akashi menghampiri Akane "hehe... sampai segitukah kau takut pada bola? Harusnya kau menagkapnya bukan menghindarinya" Akashi tersenyum dan Akane terpesona pada Akashi yang kini sedang menatapnay dan tersenyum padanya. Akashi berjongkok kemudian menekan agak keras pergelangan kaki Akane "aww" Akane mengaduh kesakitan "Haah... kau sebut ini baik – baik saja?" Akashi menghela nafas disertai seringai tipis. Akane tidak menjawab ia memilih menundukan kepalanya.

"Cepat Naik"Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya

"He. Tidak usah aku bisa berdi-" Ucapannya dipotong cepat oleh Akashi

"Jangan membuatku menunggu" Akashi memaksa Akane naik ke punggungnya. Akane pun naik kepunggungnya dan langsung di gendong oleh Akashi. Semua orang pun langsung melihat hal itu dan tentu saja Fans Akashi yang paling cemburu melihat itu.

Akashi menggendong Akane ke arah pintu luar menuju UKS. 'Hangat, punggungnya begitu hangat dan tercium Aroma mint dari tubuhnya membuatku nyaman' Akane hanya bisa tersenyum senang dan memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan dan Aroma mint yang ia suka. 'andai waktu bisa berhenti, aku ingin lebih lama lagi'.

TBC

Review please ^v^

Maaf sudah menunggu lama. saya baru bisa publis hari ini karna ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan dalam seminggu.

Spesial thank's

Juvia hanaka, akaverd20, Niechan Seicchi, Alice dreamland, Crystal Sheen, LeafandFlower,

, KurogamiCchi.


	5. Falling In Love

Dug dug dug dug dug! Suara langkah dari tangga terdengar gaduh "Yabai. Yabai. Yabai" Ucap Akane gelisah, tangannya sibuk memakai jas almamater kebanggaannya. "shit" dia lupa dengan tasnya Akane kembali berlari kekamarnya lalu kembali ke bawah dengan terburu – buru.

"Akane-Chan, sarapan dulu" Izumi-san berteriak dari dapur menyuruh putri semata wayangnya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak akan sempat bu, Aku ambil roti saja." Sahut Akane sambil mengambil roti dari meja makan. Lalu pergi .

"Ittekimasu" ucapnya brteriak dari arah pintu.

"Hati-hati dijalan dan jangan pulang terlambat." balas izumi-san entah ucapannya didengar atau tidak karena putrinya sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. "Dasar" gumam Izumi-san mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat putrinya yang tidak berubah.

**Moichido**

_**Akashi – Akane's fic by Cleonakacloti**_

_**Kuroko No Basket **____**Fujimaki tadatoshi**_

.

.

.

" ..." dialog

'...' bicara dalam hati

Happy Reading

RnR please

.

.

.

kedua tangan mereka berada dibelakang kepala dan satu kaki mereka terangkat. Akane berusaha menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak jatuh tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang sesekali satu kakinya ia turunkan lalu diangkat kembali sedangkan Kise bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya Akane dan Kise saling berpandangan "pfrrt... hahahahaha" mereka berdua tertawa melihat keadaan mereka sekarang. Yah setiap sekolah memang selalu menerapkan aturan untuk semua siswa-siswi agar disiplin dan siapapun yang melanggal mereka harus mendapatkan konsekuansinya yaitu HUKUMAN agar tidak melanggar lagi. Dan disanalah mereka berdiri di luar kelas dengan tangan berada di belakang kepala dan satu kaki terangkat kebelakang, jelas mereka mendapat hukuman karena telah melanggar aturan yang sudah ditentukan. Yang satu dihukum karena terlambat dan yang satunya lagi tidak mengerjakan tugas.

"Kise-kun kau harus mengangkat kakimu. Jika yoshimura melihatmu dia akan menambah hukumanmu" jelas Akane memperingati

"Ck, tenang saja AkaneCchi sensei kan tidak melihat kita, sudah turunkan saja kakimu lagipula sensei kan sedang mengajar didalam kelas dia tidak akan mengawasi kita terus."

"Hmm.. benar juga, aahhh kakiku pegal sekali" Akane akhirnya menurunkan kakinya dan membungkung memijat-mijat kakinya. "Harusnya kulakukan dari tadi" ucapnya.

merekapun bercanda ria menghilangkan kejenuhan karna tidak ikut pelajaran karena mereka keasikan bengobrol dan bercanda sampai-sampai tidak menyadari yoshimura sensei sedang memperhatikan mereka dari pintu kelas belakang. Jidat yoshimura sensei mengeluarkan empat sudut siku-siku buku yang ia pegang ia gulung lalu menghampiri mereka "PLETAK" "PLETAK"

"GOMMENASAI" ucap mereka berdua berbarengan tangan dan kaki mereka kembali terangkat wajah mereka menunduk terlihat cemberut. Semua murid yang melihat dari dalam kelas menertawakan mereka berdua Yoshimura sensei kembali kekalas wajah kesalnya masih melekat. "Berhenti tertawa dan cepat selesaikan tugas kalian, apa kalian ingin sensei hukum seperti mereka" semua murid langsung berhenti mendengar yoshimura sensei marah.

"Haaah, Tuh kan harusnya aku tidak menurut padamu..."karena tidak ada jawaban Akane mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Kise. "Kise-kun" masih tidak menjawab. Arah pandang Kise terpaku pada sesuatu wajahnya terlihat datar. Akane mengikuti arah pandang Kise. "Akashi-kun" gumam Akane wajahnya langsung merona malu karena Akashi harus melihat dirinya disaat sepertinya. _'OMG kenapa dia kemari, bukankah kelasnya ada disebelah sana'_ Akane benar-benar malu.

"Hisashiburi AkashiCchi" ucap Kise, wajah yang sebelumnya datar kini berubah saat Akashi sudah dekat dengan mereka Kise memperlihatkan senyum seperti biasanya, langkah Akashi berhenti didepan Kise

"Aa, domo" Ekspresi Akashi biasa saja saat tahu Kise pindah ke SMA Rakuzan

"Bagaimana kabar AkashiCchi?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih bisa berdiri didepanmu"

"Hee...em Aa" Akashi melirik pada Akane yang sedang menunduk sepertinya dia sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu. Akane?" _'AkashiCchi benar-benar mengacuhkanku. Dan lagi memangnya kenapa dengan kaki Akane' _Akane langsung mengangkat kepalanya wajahnya yang merah samar masih terlihat.

"A-aa, Daijoubu sepertinya sudah sembuh"

"Souka. Aku harus segera pergi" setelah mengatakan itu Akashi pun pergi namun saat beberapa langkah Akashi berhenti lalu menegok kebelakang maniknya tertuju pada Akane "Hari ini kau tidak perlu ke gym kau boleh pulang langsung" Ucapnya ia pun kembali berjalan menuju ruang guru. Tak ada yang tau bahwa saat ini Akashi seijuro sedang tersenyum tipis setelah menanyakan keadaan kaki Akane ditambah wajah bingung Kise.

"huff..." Akane menghela nafas saat melihat wajah Kise seolah berkata _"Ada apa sebenarnya?" _Kise memang selalu saja ingin tahu Sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Akan kujelaskan saat jam istirahat." Ucap Akane.

"hai. Hai" Wajah kise terlihat cemberut.

.

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

"Akane-chan"

"HUAAA! Kuroko-kun, sudah kukatakan jangan suka mengejutkanku seperti itu" terang Akane wajahnya sedikit pucat karena terkejut tangannya meninju bahu Kuroko

"itta- hehehe" Kuroko mengaduh sambil mengusap bagian bahu yang dipukul Akane "Tenagamu seperti monster" Gumam Kuroko

"Aku mendengarmu Kuroko-kun. Dan Aku jamin pukulanku benar-benar akan seperti monster kalau Kuroko-kun mengagetkanku lagi" Ancam Akane dan tubuh Kuroko bergidig mendengarnya

"Gommenasai" sadikit membungkuk

"huuf" Akane hanya bisa menghela nafas "hai hai" kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya, Kuroko melihat cara berjalan Akane yang aneh dan melihat ke arah kakinya.

"Akane-chan Kenapa dengan kakimu?" Kuroko mulai bertanya

"Hm... hanya keseleo waktu di gym. sebenarnya sudah baikan tapi waktu ditangga sekolah ada yang tidak sengaja menyenggolku sampai kakiku terkilir lagi"

"Gym?" Kurako mengulangi kata Akane wajahnya terlihat penasaran dengan itu. Pandangannya pada Akane seakan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Akane merasa keceplosan saat mengucapkannya ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan matanya melirik kesana-kemari.

"A-aa"Akane sedikit gugup "Karena aku masuk klub basket. Sebenarnya it–"

"Daijoubu?" Kuroko memotongnya dengan cepat

"A-apa maksudmu... tentu saja aku masuk club basket bukan karena ada Akashi-kun atau mengejar Akashi-kun tapi–"

"Hmm.." Kuroko menggelengkan kepala "Maksudku apa kakimu baik-baik saja? sepertinya terlihat parah dari caramu berjalan" Lanjutnya

"Eh, ha ha hahahahaha"Akane tertawa malu. 'ternyata yang Kuroko maksud bukan soal perasaanku pada Akashi. Atashi no baka' ucapnya dalam hati "daijoubu daijoubu ini hanya keseleo sedikit tidak parah sama sekali. Kau lihat" Akane menghentak-hentakan kakinya "itta-"Akane mengaduh saat hentakkannya terlalu keras badannya sedikit membungkuk menahan sakit. Dengan sigap Kuroko memegang tangan Akane untuk pertamakalinya lalu menuntun Akane dengan hati-hati menuju kursi panjang dari kayu dekat vending machine wajah Akane mengeluarkan sedikit sumburat merah melihat tangan mereka berpegangan ini pertama kalinya Akane merasakan tangan Kuroko 'halus'.

"Duduklah" perintahnya. tanpa pikir panjang Akane pun duduk lalu Kuroko berjongkok didepannya Akane merasa bigung melihatnya.

"Apa yang Kuroko-kun lakukan?"

"Memijat kakimu" Kuroko segera memegang sepatu Akane lalu melepaskannya secara hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti kakinya

"eeeh, kau yakin bisa melakukannya?"

"semoga saja." Jawabnya kurang yakin

"Akane-Chan sumimasen mungkin ini akan terasa sakit, jadi kau harus bisa menahannya" jelas Kuroko

"H-hai" Akane sedikit takut setelah mendengarnya. Kuroko mulai memijat dengan cara memutar kaki Akane lalu menarik kakinya sampai terdengar _suara krek_ "Ah. itta-" Akane berusaha menahan rasa sakit di pergelangannya. Kemudian rasa sakit mulai menghilang saat Kuroko mengusap sambil menekan kedua jempolnya di antara pergelangan.

"Sudah baikan?" Kuroko bertanya

"Hm" Akane mengangguk "sudah tidak terasa sakit. Sugooi... Kuroko-kun apa kau tukang pijat kakiku bisa langsung sembuh?"

"Entahlah, karena ini pertama kalinya aku mencoba, dan hasilnya sepertinya memuaskan" Kuroko berdiri lalu berjalan ke depan vending machine tangannya merogoh kedalam saku untuk mengambil uang koin. Kuroko mengambil dua caleng minuman yang sama.

"Dulu ibuku yang selalu memijatku jika kakiku terkilir dari situlah aku selalumelihatnya" Kuroko duduk disebelah Akane sedangkan Akane sedang memakai kembali sepatunya setelah selesai Kuroko langsung memberikan minuman kaleng tersebut pada Akane . Akane diam sesaat sebelum mengambilnya

"Arigato" Ucapnya "aku akan membayarnya" Akane mengeluarkan dompetnya

"iye, Aku sengaja membelinya untukmu" Jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum

"Aaaah... tidak adil, Selalu Kuroko-kun yang mentraktir. Dan itu membuatku seperti terlihat menyedihkan"

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, lagipula aku senang melakukannya" Ucap Kuroko, Akane masih belum membuka caleng minumannya. Kuroko segera mengambil caleng minuman milik Akane lalu membuka nya _KREEk _"sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Hai" Kuroko menyodorkan kaleng minuman tersebut "A-arigato" Akane kemudian meminumnya Kuroko melakukan hal yang sama.

Kuroko hanya minum satu tegukakan pandanganya beralih pada Akane. Satu tegukkan, dua tegukkan, tiga tegukkan, empat tegukkan, lima tegukkan sepertinya akane menghabiskan setengahnya

"Yosh! Sekarang giliranku yang mentraktir. Ikoh" sambil tersenyum Akane menarik tangan Kuroku dengan cepat sampai Kuroko sedikit terhuyung kemudian menyeimbangkan langkahnya Akane berjalan didepanya sambil memegang tangan Kuroko. Kuroko melihat rambut Akane yang panjang diikat kuda. 'rambutnya sudah memanjang' ucapnya dalam hati. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada tangannya kemudian Kuroko mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Kuroko bertanya

"Sudah ikut saja" jawab Akane wajahnya tetap lurus kedepan.

_Getar hatiku kian berdebar saat Akane menggenggam tanganku dan membuat dadaku seperti diterbangi banyak kupu-kupu dan yang paling kusuka adalah ketika melihatmu tersenyum padaku. Mungkinkah... mungkinkah Aku jatuh cinta pada Akane-chan._

**TBC**

**Silahkan di Review! ^_^ jika berkenan**

Aaaargh... gimana? apa alurnya makin kesini makin garing? Saya sempat ngeblenk waktu mau lanjutin, karna banyak tugas yang menumpuk bikin kepala mau pecah. yah alhamdulillahnya saya bisa menyempatkan untuk nerusin ini fic.

Arigato yang sudah memberi saya semangat dan terima kasih atas Review kalian. Jika berkenan kalian boleh mengunjungi ficku yang lainnya "The Library" (Promosi Dikit hehehe^_^.v).


	6. you are always avoiding

Diruang klub Basket Rakuzan, Semua Anggota tim basket termasuk Akane sedang berkumpul membahas persiapan untuk pertandingan winter nanti tapi sebelum nya para anggota ingin bersantai dan berlibur terlebih dahulu setelah memenangkan pertandingan di musim panas setelah itu mereka akan berlatih lebih keras lagi untuk menjadi pemenang di Winter Cup sekuat apapun lawannya Akashi tidak pernah merasa takut karena sudah pasti tim basket Rakuzanlah yang akan menang.

Akashi menggertakan giginya saat melihat struktur daftar pertandingan untuk Winter Cap. _'Seirin' _entah kenapa Akashi ingin sekali segera melawan tim basket Seirin dan mengalahkannya Akashi tertarik bukan karena kehebatan tim basket Seirin yang bisa berkebang dengan cepat hanya dalam waktu setahun, melainkan salah satu Anggota mereka dia adalah _Phantom Sixthman _dari Generasi Keajaiban 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. Mereka belum pernah bertemu secara langsung setelah memasuki SMA namun akhir-akhir ini Akashi sering melihatnya (Matanya melirik pada Akane) entah kenapa selalu membuat suasana hatinya kesal.

**Moichido**

**_Akashi – Akane's fic by Cleonakacloti_**

**_Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki tadatoshi_**

.

.

Happy Reading

RnR please

Chapter 6: kau yang selalu menghindariku

**Flash Back**

_Sepulang dari latihan Kotaro mengusulkan untuk makan bersama sebelum pulang dan kotaro mengajak semua anggota untuk ikut, dengan senang hati menerima usulan Kotaro itu termasuk Akashi Karena kebetulan dia memang sedang lapar setelah latihan tadi. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan melewati pertokoan Akashi berjalan dibelakang mereka tangannya sibuk dengan ponselnya membuat sebuah pesan pada supirnya untuk tidak menjemputnya._

_"Hari ini kita makan dimana?..." Kotaro bertanya pada Eikichi Nebuya yang berbadan besar dan berotot_

_"Terserah dipinggir jalanpun aku tidak masalah" ya Nebuya memang tipe orang yang tidak pilih-pilih soal tempat atau makanan selama makanan itu enak dan bisa makan sebanyak mungkin ia tidak masalah._

_Akashi memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana dan membiarkan tanganya berada didalam saku. Saat menuruni tangga langkahnya terhenti tanpa sengaja matanya melihat kearah kanan tepatnya di bawah Ia melihat Akane bergandengan tangan dengan Kuroko. Tangannya yang berada didalam saku mengepal keras_

_'Cih' Akashi menggertakan giginya entah sejak kapan ia sering jengkel matanya serasa iritasi melihat mereka bersama._

_"Kapten kenapa kau diam disitu? ayo cepat kami akan MAJI BURGER" mereka terheran Akashi menghentikan langkahnya Kotaro dan yang lainnya melihat kearah Akashi yang berjarak cukup jauh dari mereka._

_"Aa,Wari."jawabnya_

_Selama di maji burger Akashi hanya memainkan ponselnya ia samasekali tidak menyentuh makananya sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus nafsu makannya pun hilang._

**End Flash Back**

Dua hari ini Akane merasa ada yang aneh dengan Akashi entah kenapa Akane merasa Akashi selalu menghindarinya dia bahkan terlihat mengacuhkan saat Akane melihat kearahnya juga saat Akane berusaha tersenyum padanya berharap mendapat balasan darinya namun hanya tatapan dingin yang ia dapatkan. Akane merasa _'kenapa Akashi bersikap seperti ini hanya kepadaku?'_ ada bagian dari hati Akane yang seperti tersakiti ketika mendapati dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini .'_memangnya apa yang salah denganku?'_. Akane menggigit bibir bagian bawah 'Apa aku berbuat salah padanya?'

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu kurang lebih 1 jam Akashi menyelesaikan rapatnya dan membubarkannya. Satu persatu telah meninggalkan ruangan manik Akane memperhatikan gerak-gerik Akashi saat merapikan kertas yang ada dimeja setelah semua orang sudah keluar kini hanya tinggal Akashi dan dirinya.

_'sekarang saatnya' _dengan inisiatif Akane membantu membereskan kertas yang ada dimeja Akashi melihat Akane membantunya

"Tidak usah biar aku saja. Kau boleh pergi"

"Tidak apa-apa biar ku bantu, lagipula aku tidak ada kerjaan" Akane berusaha untuk mendekati Akashi

"jika sudah selesai Berikan kertas-kertas ini pada Eiji-san aku harus pergi sekarang." Selesai mengatakan itu Akashi mengambil tasnya lalu pergi sebelum tangannya membuka pintu langkahnya terhenti.

_'Lagi. Dia menghindariku lagi'_

Akane meremas kertas yang ia pegang menggigit bibir bagian bawah kepalanya menunduk "bisakah kita bicara?..." Akane mengangkat kepalanya menunggu jawaban darinya. Akashi masih memunggunginya ia memejamkan mata disertai helaan nafas dan Akashi pun berbalik.

"Kapten diluar ada seseorang yang mencarimu, dia bilang kau harus menemuinya sekarang." Tak disangka Seorang anggota kelas satu telah merebut waktu mereka. Khususnya bagi Akane ia sudah susah payah mencari kesempatan waktu yang tepat untuk bisa bicara dengan Akashi.

"Hai" Anak kelas satu itu pu pergi setelah mendapat jawaban.

"Kau bisa menungguku di gerbang sekolah" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan

"Hai" dengan cepat Akane mengumpulkan kertas lalu memberikan pada Eiji-san.

.

.

.

"OOI KUROKO LAGI-LAGI TANGKAPANMU MELESET APA YANG SEDANG KAU PIKIRKAN. FOKUSLAH" Hyuuga berteriak marah-marah karna operan yang dia berikan selalu meleset. Aida Riko pun yang sedari tadi mengawasi merasa bingung Entah apa yang mengganggu pikirannya sehingga ia tidak bisa fokus pada latihan.

"Pelatih, ijinkan aku untuk tidak mengikuti latihan hari ini sepertinya tubuhku kurang fit"

Aida Riko mengecek dan menganalisa tubuh Kuroko dari atas hingga bawah ia tidak menemukan kekurangan apapun dari hasil analisa sebelumnya bukan tubuhnya yang bermasalah. Mungkin dia memang harus menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Baiklah kau boleh pulang lebih awal" ia mengatakan dengan wajah khawatir "Kuharap besok kau bisa melanjutkan latihan kembali" kali ini bukan wajah khawatir yang ia tunjukan melainkan senyuman yang mematikan.

"Hai. Arigato gozaimash" Kuroko merasa merinding melihat senyuman itu.

.

.

Seorang pria paruhbaya dengan stelan jas hitam terlihat rapi sedang berdiri didepan Gym tepatnya menuggu. Saat seseorang yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang ia pun membungkukan badan tanda hormat.

"Kawamura-san. ada apa? Bukankan Aku sudah katakan untuk memberikanku kebebasan di sekolah kau tidak perlu memjemputku jika aku tidak memintanya"

"Maaf tapi seijuro-sama yang menyuruh saya untuk menjempun tuan muda pulang sekarang juga" terang Kawamura-san supir pribadi Akashi

"sekarang?"

seolang mengerti dengan kebingungan Akashi "Akan ada pertemuan penting yang harus anda hadiri malam ini. Untuk itu sebaiknya tuan muda cepat pulang" Kawamura-san mempersilahkan Akashi untuk jalan lebih dulu.

tanpa pikir panjang Akashi langsung pergi. Perintah ayahnya adalah sesatu yang harus ia turuti dan Akashi tidak bisa mengabaikannya sepenting apapu janji atau urusan yang dia punya jika ayahnya harus menyuruhnya pulang ia akan membatalkan dengan senang hati karena Ayahnya tidak pernah memberikan perintah yang membuatnya rugi ataupun tidak suka karena ayahnya memberi perintah jika ada sesuatu yang penting. Bukankah Ia adalah Anak dari Seijuro-sama.

Saat didalam mobil Akashi mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu membuat sebuah pesan

_Maaf kita tidak bisa bicara sekarang Aku harus pergi ada hal penting yang tidak bisa aku batalkan. Kita bicara lain kali._

.

.

"Yo!"

"Kagami-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap kuroko sambil mengambil minuman kaleng yang ditawarkan Kagami

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kukira kau sedang tidak sehat karna selama latihan kau terlihar aneh banyak melamun dan wajahmu selalu memerah. Apa kau demam?" Kagami menyentuh jidat Kuroko untuk memastikan apa Kuroko benar-benar demam.

"Aku sedang mencari Angin dan Aku sama sekali tidak demam" Kuroko menyingkirkan tangan Kagami "Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku selalu teringat seseorang dia selalu ada dipikiranku meskipun aku selalu berusaha untuk selalu fokus tapi tidak bisa." Lanjutnya Kuroko melihat telapak tangannya sendiri lalu mengepalkannya dengan perlahan mengingat saat Akane menggenggam tangannya. "Menurut buku yang aku baca. aku sedang jatuh cinta"

"BYUUUUURRR... APA...APA KAU BILANG?" Kagami bukan tidak mendengarkan ia hanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar sampai minuman yang harusnya ia telan malah ia sembur keluar sampai tersedak dan matanya hampir keluar.

Kuroko tidak mengulang kata-katanya karena kagami pasti mendengarnya dengan jelas

"Siapa? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Apa dia satu sekolah dengan kita? Atau dia ada Satsuki?" bertubi-tubi kagami memberi pertanyaan tanpa memberi kesempatan Kuroko untuk menjawab.

"Kagami-kun pernah bertemu dengannya Dia gadis yang sangat cantik dan selalu membuatku nyaman didekatnya. Dan dia bukan Satsuki-chan."

.

.

Berkali-kali Akane mengangkat lengannya melihat jarum jam yang terus bergerak mungkin sudah lebih dari 10 kali kakinya sudah terasa pegal semua Anggota tim basket sudah pulang sejak 1 jam yang lalu waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Akane membuka tasnya berniat mengmbil ponselnya "hm... dimana ponselku" Akane tidak menemukan ponselnya di dalam tas ia berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana terakhir kali ia memegang ponselnya namun ia tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali "huff mungkin sudah hilang"

Seorang penjaga sekolah datang untuk menutup gerbang "Aeh. Kau belum pulang nak hari sudah gelap dan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan sebaiknya kau cepat pulang"

"eh.. cotto matte apa bapak melihat Akashi Seijuro?"

"hmm dia sudah pulang dari 1 ½ jam yang lalu" jawabnya

"A-arigato gozaimash" gerbang akhirnya ditutup .

Akane berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah langkahnya sangat lambat

"Kenapa?..." pegangan pada tali tas mengeras pandangannya mengabur karena air mata yang menggenang "Kenapa Akashi-kun..." _tik _satu tetes air hujn mulai turun _tik _dua tetes air hujan mengenai wajahnya _tik _tiga tetes mengenai baju seragamnya "tak bisakah kau memberi tahuku terlebih dahulu" semakin lama air hujan semakin banyak baju bagian pundaknyapun mulai basah "setidaknya katakan pada temanmu jika kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Hiks.. hiks.." tangisnya pecah Air matanya jatuh tersamarkan oleh air hujan

"AKASHI NO BAKAAA! Hiks hiks." Teriaknya ditengah hujan.

**TBC**

terima kasih banyak yang sudah menunggu dan membaca fic saya apalagi menghargai kerja keras saya melalui review yang akan membuat saya lebih bersemangat untuk lanjut ke chapter berikutnya. Yang ingin bersilaturahmi invit me in BB :7E0B567C (#karena kontak bb saya ga ke backup) and FB: Koizumisevty

_Preview next chapter :_

_"Akashi-kun senang bisa bertemu denganmu"_

_"Sayang sebaiknya tunggu sampai dia lulus sekolah"_

_"Arrgh...shh... "_

_"Jangan di makan, sebaiknya aku beli makanan di mini market"_

_"Arigato, Maaf aku sudah salah paham terhadapmu"_

_"Aku mulai menyukai Akane-chan dan akan selalu melindunginya. Bagaimana denganmu Akashi-kun?"_


	7. I Promise

Chapter 7 : Aku Berjanji

Baru kali ini Akashi merasa aneh, lebih tepatnya merasa tidak enak ketika membatalkan janji dengan orang lain selain Ayahnya. _Bisakah kita bicara? _Dan Akashi merasa penasan dengan apa yang akan Akane bicarakan padanya. Akashi menutup sebagian wajah dengan telapak tangannya wajahnya terasa panas, lagi. Yah akhir-akhir ini dirinya merasa bingung dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Mulai dari tidak bisa tidur dengan baik, tidak nafsu makan dan wajahnya selalu memanas (merona) jika melihat Akane. Seperti sekarang ini memikirkannya saja membuat wajahnya merona, dan yang lebih menganggu bagian dari dirinya yang lain selalu meraskan sesak sejak Kuroko Tetsuya dekat dengan Akane. _Cih menyebalkan. _Akashi merasa kesal dengan Akane, itulah kenapa dirinya sebisa mungkin untuk bisa menjaga jarak dengan Akane agar perubahan pada dirinya yang aneh bisa hilang.

"Tuan muda, apa anda sakit?" Kawamura-san supir pribadinya sejak tadi memperhatikan Akashi dari kaca spion. Berkali-kali Akashi menghela nafas dan perubahan wajahnya yang selalu memereh.

"Entahlah, Aku hanya merasa lelah" Akashi segera mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, diluar sedang mendung.

Setelah itu tidak ada perbincangan lagi. Kawamura-san mengerti jika Akashi sedang tidak ingin diajak bicara saat ini.

**Moichido**

_**Akashi – Akane's fic by Cleonakacloti**_

_**Kuroko No Basket **____**Fujimaki tadatoshi**_

.

.

Cetak _miring _bicara dalam hati

Happy Reading

RnR please

.

.

Saat akan memasuki rumah Akashi melihat mobil mewah terparkir didepan halaman rumahnya.

"Tadaima" belum sempat Akashi membuka sepatunya, seorang gadis menerjang tubuh Akashi dengan pelukan yang erat.

"Kyaaa Akashi-kun, aku sangat merindukanmu"

Akashi segera menarik jauh dari tubuhnya kemudian segera mengenali wajahnya.

"Kaori Minami" sekilas matanya sedikit terbelalak mengetahui bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini adalah teman masa kecilnya. _Aa, perasaanku mulai tidak enak.(Akashi)_

"Sedang apa Kaori disini?" Ucapnya datar.

"Hidoi!" Kaori memanyunkan mulutnya tanda tak suka dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Akashi. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Akashi-kun malah bertanya seperti itu. Harusnya Akashi-kun menayakan kabarku dong. Kejam!"

_Tanpa aku bertanya pun aku tahu kabarmu sangat baik._

"Aa, gomen. So, ada urusan apa Kaori datang menemuiku?" tetap saja bukan kabar yang Akashi tanyakan membuat ekspresi Kaori sedikit sebal, Kemudian Kaori segera menggelayut pada lengan Akashi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tentu saja urusanku untuk bertemu denganmu Akashi-kun dan-" Ucapan Kaori terpotong oleh Ibu Akashi.

"Ah, kalian sudah bertemu rupanya, ibu jadi ingat saat kalian masih kecil Kaori selalu tidak ingin jauh dari Akashi-kun. Dan Akashi-kun selalu malu-malu."

_Huh! Malu._ Akashi memutar matanya _Yang ada aku ingin menjauh darinya,_ _dia seperti lem yang tak bisa lepas. Seperti sekarang ini._

"Hehehe, baiklah sebentar lagi makan malam, sebaiknya Akashi-kun dan Kaori segera bersiap-siap."

_Akhirnya aku bisa lepas darinya._

Makan malam pun berlangsung, semuanya terlihat sedang menikmati hidangan yang disajikan diatas meja terlihat sangat lezat sehingga tidak ada yang berbicara. Sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarga Seijuro tidak boleh berbicara ketika sedang makan berlangsung karena itu akan sangat mengganggu, jika ingin bicara tunggu sampai makan selesai.

Para pelayan segera membersihkan meja makan setelah melihat isyarat dari Tuan Seijuro.

"ehm. Sebaiknya aku langsung pada intinya saja." Tuan Seijuro tipikal orang yang tidak suka basa-basi atau berbelit-beit. "Akashi mulai hari ini Kaori Minami akan tinggal dengan kita-" _Apa!_ "-sementara waktu untuk membuat kalian lebih dekat. Kami dan Orang tua Kaori sepakat untuk menjodohkan kalian."

Perubahan wajah Akashi terlihat syok mendengar apa yang baru saja ayahnya katakan. Sedangkan berbanding terbalik dengan Kaori yang terlihat sangat senang. Dan ibu terlihat Khawatir melihat Putra semata wayangnya.

"Tunggu, kenapa kalian tidak membicarakannya terlebih dahulu denganku. Aku ini masih pelajar SMA, bagaimana bisa kalian memutuskannya begitu saja tanpa persetujuanku" sanggahnya, _Apa-apan ini seenaknya saja mereka menjodohkanku dengannya_.

"Kau pikir kami Akan menikahkanmu diumurmu yang sekarang huh! Tentu saja kau masih bisa menikmati masa SMA-mu, Aku berniat menikahkan kalian jika sudah lulus kuliah. Dan tidak lama lagi kalian Akan bertunangan"

"Aku menolak" Akashi menjawab dengan cepat. Pertama kalinya Akashi membantah keinginan Ayahnya.

"Sayang, sebaiknay kita tunggu sampai dia lulus. Bukankah kita harus lihat apa mereka cocok atau tidak" Ibu Akashi berusaha merajuk suaminya agar tidak terlalu keras terhadap Akashi.

Wajah Tuan seijuro terlihat tenang mendengar penolakkan dari putranya. Dan ia tidak mengindahkan ucapan dari istrinya. "Jika kau menolaknya, kau harus meninggalkan sekolah dan berhenti bermain basket seumur hidupmu." Itulah ancaman yang Tuan Seijuro ucapkan Agar putranya menerima perjodohan ini.

Tangan Akahi mengepal sangat kuat menahan emosi yang ingin ia keluarkan _Keluar dari sekolah, dan berhenti bermain basket. "_Baiklah Aku mengerti. Aku akan Bertunangan dengan Kaori."

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang bersikap baiklah pada Kaori" itulah kata terakhir yang Tuan Seijuro katakan sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hatchiii!" menutup mulutnya saat bersin lalu mengosok-gosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal._ Sepertinya aku terkena flu ringan._

"Akane-cchi, sepertinya kau sedang sakit sejak pagi kau bersin terus Sebaiknya kau izin pulang saja, biar aku yang mengantarmu." Kise merasa khawatir melihat keadaan Akane.

"Tidak usah, Tidak apa-apa aku hanya flu ringan aku hanya perlu meminta obat dari UKS sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Kenapa harus menunggu pulang sekolah, sekarang saja."

"Aku sedang malas pergi kesana Kise. lagi pula flu ku ini tidak terlalu parah"

"Kau tidak boleh menganggap remah penyakit flu, jika dibiarkan akan bertambah parah. Kalau begitu biar aku ambilkan obatnya."

Akane memegang tangan Kise mencegahnya untuk pergi._ Ya ampun ini anak. _"lihat sensei sudah masuk kau tidak boleh keluar" Kise pun kembali duduk.

.

.

Cklek cklek_ Pintunya terkunci._ Ternyata pintu UKS terkunci mungkin Pengurus UKS sedang tidak ada didalam. Ya sudah, sepertinya aku masih kuat"Hatchii!" tanpa memikirkan kondisinya yang sekarang Akane tetap datang ke GYM melakukan tugasnya.

"Yo Akane-chan" sapa Kotaro "Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, Konochiwa Kotaro-san. Atashi daijoubu" Balas Akane.

Saat Akane masuk ruang loker ia bertemu dengan Akashi, Akane segera berpaling ketika Akashi melihat kearahnya. _Ada apa dengannya, wajahnya terlihat pucat._

Akane segera keluar setelah menyimpan tasnya di loker, Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan membuatnya merasa kesal dengan janji yang kemarin.

Kembali Akashi merasakan sesak didadanya melihat Akane mengacuhkannya _Cih Menyebalkan! _

Latihanpun selesai, para anggota mulai membersihkan lantai GYM, sedangkan Akane mengambil Bola-bola basket. Tubuh Akane semakin lemah dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya pandangannya mulai mengabur Akane sudah tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi, Ia pun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri sampai sebuah lengan menahan kepalanya agar tidak terbentur dengan lantai.

"Aarg! Sshh" _Untunglah tepat waktu. _Akashi merasakan sakit dibagian siku lengannya, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Akane hanya berjarak 1 senti dari hidungnya wajah Akashi sedikit merona. _Baka!._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haaah, Akashi-kun masih belum pulang apa dia masih latihan. Dia bahkan tidak mengangkat teleponku" Kaori terus menerus menelepon Akashi.

Deeerrrt! Deeerrrt! Deeerrrt!

Akashi tidak bisa mengangkat ponselnya saat ini karena kedua tangannya sedang menahan beban tubuh Akane yang sedang Ia gendong, Akashi membenarkan posisi Akane dengan sedikit meloncatkan tubuhnya agar sedikit keatas. _Sepertinya ini rumahnya._ Akashi mengingat Alamat rumah Akane yang Ia dapat dari teman sekelas Akane.

Akashi segera menekan bel berkali-kali namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, Akashi mencari kunci didalam tas Akane dan dia menemukannya. _Jadi dia tinggal sendiri. _

Tanpa Akashi sadari Seseorang sudah mengikuti mereka sejak tadi.

Akashi meletakkan kepala Akane dengan perlahan kemudian melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki Akane lalu menutupi tubuh Akane dengan selimbut. Tangannya menyentuh jidat Akane._ Sepertinya demamnya mulai reda, he sepertinya dia hanya butuh istirahan sejak tadi dia tidur dipunggungku. _Kemudian mengelap keringat Akane dengan tanganya, Akashi segera menarik tangannya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh lagi dalam dirinya namun kali ini Akashi menikmatinya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri matanya semakin sayu melihat bibir tipis Akane wajahnya semakin dekat, jarak bibir mereka hanya satu senti. "Hah,hah, hah" _Hampir saja _Akashi segera menarik jauh dirinya, tangannya memegang dada bagian kiri jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sedangkan tangan kirinya menutup wajahnya yang memanas. _Sial! hampir saja aku melakukan hal yang memalukan. _Yah hanya seorang pecundang yang mencuri ciuman disaat orang sedang tidak sadar.

.

.

Akane terbangun ketika hidungnya mencium Aroma masakan. Akane menyingkirkan selimbut yang menutupi tubuhnya _Aku masih pakai seragam. Siapa yang mengantarku pulang? Bukankah ibu sedang dirumah nenek. Lalu siapa yang sedang memasak?... sebaiknya aku ganti baju dulu._ Akane penasaran dengan seseorang yang memasak didapurnya ia pun turun untuk melihatnya. Matanya terbelalak wajah nya langsung memerah ketika tahu Akashi yang sedang memasak. Akashi merasa ada seseorang ia melihat kebelakang.

"Kau sudah bangun. Maaf aku menggunakan dapurmu, aku hanya bisa membuat ini untukmu semoga rasanya tidak mengecewakan." Akashi meletakan semangkuk bubur di meja makan disamping mangkuk ada obat demam serta segelas air. Akane segera duduk maniknya melihat Akashi menggunakan celemek yang selalu ia pakai. _Akashi-kun_ _Kakkoiii._ Akashi duduk bersebrangan dengan Akane Ia menyodorkan bubur yang ia buat "Makanlah, kau belum makan dari tadi siang" perintahnya. Akane mengangguk "Itadakimas" Huuf huuf satu suapan masuk kedalam mulutnya, Akashi terus memperhatikannya membuat Akane terasa canggung.

Akane terkejut saat menelan bubur buatan Akashi.

"Kenapa, Apa tidak enak?"

"Hmm" Akane segera menggeleng kepalanya. "Oishi desu. Akashi-kun pasti sering membuat bubur rasanya enak sekali"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat bubur" jawabnya

"Shugoii" Puji Akane. wajah Akashi sedikit merona namun ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan Akashi tersenyum

_Jadi aku orang pertama yang mencoba masakan Akashi. Dan dia tersenyum, entah mengapa rasanya nyaman sekali ketika bersama dengannya seperti ini. Hatiku terasa hangat. _Akane ikut tersenyum wajahnya ikut merona

_Sesuatu yang lain terasa hangat dalam diriku ketika dirinya memuji masakannay dan senyumnya yang sangat indah, bersama dengannya seperti ini membuatku nyaman._

"Kenapa kau sampai memaksakan dirimu datang ke GYM jika kau sedang sakit. apa kemarin kau membaca pesan dariku?"

Akane menggeleng. "Ponselku tertinggal dirumah, jadi aku tetap menunggu di gerbang." Suaranya mengecil di kalimat terakhir.

"lalu kau tetap menunggu ku sampai turun hujan." Akane mengagguk pelan "Haah, Seharusnya kau jangan menungguku terlalu lama seperti itu. Jika aku jadi dirimu aku akan melupakan janji itu. Jadi aku merasa aku yang telah membuatmu jadi sakit" jelas Akashi

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan janji yang sudah aku buat. Aku akan tetap menepatinya meski apapun taruhannya." Akashi terkejut mendengarnya. _apapun taruhannya._ "Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu karena ini adalah kesalahanku karena lupa membawa ponselku."

Keadaan jadi hening.

"Apa Akane tinggal sendiri?"

"Aku tinggal berdua bersama ibuku, Ayahku sudah lama meninggal saat aku masih berumur 5 tahun."

"Ah, gomenasai"

"Hmm.."Akane menggeleng "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Ayahku tidak pernah meninggalkan kami, dia selalu disini setiap hari" Akane menunjuk dadanya.

"So, aku harus pulang sekarang, istirahatlah" Akashi segera melepaskan celemeknya kemudian mengambil tas. "Akashi-kun. Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk membalasnya."

Akashi tersenyum "Baka! Kau tidak perlu memberiku apa-apa. Jika Kau cepat sembuh itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aa, jangan lupa minum obatnya." Akashi berbalik pergi

Wajah Akane merona "Hai. Arigato Akashi-kun" Akashi hanya mengangkat tangannya tanda balasan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Akashi memasukan satu lengannya kedalam saku. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sangat tengah berada dihadapannya.

"Kuroko"

"Aku tahu Akashi disini"

_Jadi dia mengikutiku._

"Akashi-kun" jeda sesaat "Aku harus memberi tahumu sesuatu." Akashi masih setia mendengarkan

"Ore... Akane no koto ga sukida" *

Ada sedikit perubahan diwajah Akashi ia cukup terkejut Kuroko berani mengatakan itu padanya.

"Jika Aku menang di pertandingan Winter Cup Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya" Ucap Kuroko penuh keyakinan terlihat jelas diwajahnya yang serius.

_Jadi kau tidak main-main dengan !_

"Apa yang Akashi-kun rasakan pada Akane?"

"Entahlah, namun apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menang, apalagi mengambil apa yang seharusnya jadi miliku." _Aku berjanji. _

Kuroko tersenyum. "Dengan sekuat tenaga aku dan tim Seirin pasti akan mengalahkanmu."

**TBC**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*Ore...Akane no koto ga sukida = aku... mencintai Akane (salah ga sih?) #Review please

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 7, terima kasih yang sudah menunggu fic saya ini. Mohon direview dan dikoreksi jika ada kesalahan. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya. \\(^o^)/=3=3=3=3=3=3=3**


End file.
